What Legends are Made of
by scribe0magic
Summary: I decided to take a swing at the topic of Ash getting a legendary pokemon as his starter and this is that tale. I don't own Pokemon. Pikachu still joins Ash, so don't worry pikachu fans. Rated T to be safe. CANCELED and up for adoption as I no longer wish to continue this story
1. Chapter 1

**What Legends are Made of**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

 **Note: Ello again, it's me Scribe0magic I have been looking at fanfictions that have Ash have a legendary pokemon as his starter, and suffice to say I'm sad that the ones I've seen aren't very long and haven't been updated in a long time. That's why I'm going to take a swing at it, I know so far my pokemon fanfictions seem to do alright with good reviews so I'm hoping that this one is on par and not a flop like A Spur of Pokemon Love, which I'm rewriting and going to post alongside the original**

 **Sidenote: This Ash will also gain certain pokemon way sooner than in the anime. I don't own Pokemon just the story**

The world of pokemon is vast with many different regions to explore with endless possibilities. Trainers for years have sought greatness in many ways: some have become world renowned professors, others doctors, or champlions, but the most sought after title is Pokemon Master with only a few having reached it. This is the dream of Ash Ketchum, a lofty goal for sure, but he was determined to reach it

Of course while Ash did want to become a master, he lacked the discipline to study hard or learn anything useful for his journey when he turned ten. Due to this Gary Oak, the grandson of Prof. Oak teased him constantly about his lack of knowledge. Prof. Oak however knew that Ash did in fact have great potential as a trainer and always stood up for Ash as the boy had a knack for befriending any pokemon no matter how hostile it was and seemed to understand what they said

This was very true due to the fact both his parents had either psychic or aura powers, although very weak. Ash's father was a generous man who due to him being a Pokemon Ranger wasn't home very often. While his mom ran a small cafe that turned into a major success with many chains opening all across Kanto, Johto, Kalos as well as Alola, so Ash's parents never had to worry about money. Ash was very much loved and well taken care of by his family and the local pokemon

This did not go unnoticed by the legendary pokemon council, a group of legendary pokemon that contained one member of each species if there was more than one like Rayquaza, Mew, Latias or Latios Etc.. "I've never seen a human with such a pure soul before" said Lord Rayquaza "He must be the Chosen One" said Lord Lugia "The last time you said that Lord Arceus was forced into a slumber" growled Lord Palka "It wasn't the one I said could be, but an adviser" countered Lugia "Enough, I'm interested in seeing if this boy could really be the Chosen One" snapped Rayquaza "Why so interested in him? I thought you disliked humans?" asked Lady Uxie

"Because my brash offspring needs to be taught manners" replied Rayquaza "I don't think sending a shiny rayquaza to him now would be a wise choice, but it does give me an idea of how to test him" said Uxie "How?" everyone asked "There's a poacher near Pallet Town that's captured a rather young legendary, so we'll help it escape and have Ash find it and see what he does" explained Uxie "Good idea" agreed the others

We now go to a five year old Ash who is playing deep in the woods, against his mother's wishes, with the pokemon that live there "Ahahahahah! You can't catch me!" cries Ash with joy as he runs from the group of pokemon he's playing with 'Get back here!' they cry

Suddenly Ash hears a queer cry come from his right causing him to stop, and that in turn gets him glomped by the pokemon running after him 'Why'd you stop?' asks one of the pokemon "I heard a pained cry, but I don't know from what kind of pokemon" answers Ash "I'm going to check it out and see what's wrong" 'We're coming with so nothing bad happens' said the pokemon

It was a good thing to as when Ash came to the clearing where he heard the strange cry from he was horrified to find a strange pokemon that looked like it was made of solid crystal laying on the ground with a electrified net over it and man gloating over it "Thought you could get a way from me did ya?" taunted the man "Well to bad cuz there ain't no one who can save ya now" "Except me!" yelled Ash as he bravely came into the clearing "What the? Beat it kid before something bad happens" scoffed the man "Alright everyone let him have it!" yelled Ash angerly

From the tree line a massive amount of attacks came at the man and his two pokemon that he had with him. The two houndooms tried to fend off the assault, but there were some very strong pokemon living in the woods and they didn't like poachers on bit. Soon with Ash's quick thinking the poacher was caught in thick webbing from head to toe from a large number of String Shots and Electro Webs "Thanks everyone, keep an eye on him while I go help the pokemon he was hurting" said Ash 'Good plan' agreed the pokemon

As Ash got closer to the strange pokemon he saw it was severely hurt and was clearly an ice type that was very agitated and made aggressive noises at Ash "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" assured Ash in a calm voice as he slowly made his way closer to the pokemon

Ash saw that the pokemon was in severe pain, largely due to the large crack on it's side "Can one of you use Ice Beam to fix this crack? It looks like the worse injury on it" asked Ash 'I can' said one of the older pokemon as he fired a powerful Ice Beam at the crack "Feel better?" asked Ash

The mysterious pokemon managed to get up and made a sound that sounded like it helped "What pokemon are you?" asked Ash "That Ash is a regice" said Prof. Oak "A legendary pokemon from the Hoenn Region" "So that's why that man had it in a net" exclaimed Ash "Man?" asked Prof. Oak

Ash explained about hearing a pokemon cry in pain he went to find it and found a poacher that had regice in a net "So I'm guessing that man all tied up in silk and surrounded by pokemon is the poacher?" asked Prof. Oak "Yep" confirmed Ash "But what about regice? What's going to happen to it?" "I'm not sure, it looks like it needs to heal some more before it can go anywhere" said Prof. Oak "But how?" asked Ash "I can't take it to my lab at the moment, it would cause far to much of a commotion, so I suggest that you help treat it here in the woods until I deem it in good health" answered Prof. Oak "Okay I'll do it" agreed Ash "but I don't know how" "I'll teach you, but know that it'll be very hard" offered Prof. Oak "Alright, plus it'll get Gary off my back" agreed Ash with little enthusiasm

When Ash got home with Prof. Oak, after he called Officer Jenny and told her what happened, Ash's mother was upset that Ash went into the woods again when she told him not to. But once told about what had happened she was just glad Ash was safe and that he saved such a rare pokemon

Over the next few weeks Ash would go into the woods and helped regice recover. At first the pokemon was hesitant to let Ash come near it, but it slowly came to understand that all Ash wanted was to help it so it lowered its guard. Ash quickly realized that regice didn't need to eat, much to his confusion so he asked Prof. Oak about it "Ash some pokemon don't have the need to eat, they get their energy in other ways" explained Prof. Oak "Like magnetmite or other inorganic pokemon" "Oh..." replied Ash amazed

Overtime Ash managed to befriend regice, so when Prof. Oak said it was at full health again it refused to leave "I guess regice doesn't want to be to far from you Ash" noted Prof. Oak "You think it want's to go with me?" asked Ash "I'm sure, but I still have to give you a normal starter pokemon" assured Prof. Oak "But I think regice should be considered your real starter if you practice with it before you start your journey in a few years" "That sounds great!" said Ash happily "Good, now remember to keep studying with me and you'll be well prepared" said Prof. Oak

Over the next five years Ash worked with regice and studied hard under Prof. Oak, much to Gary's ire who didn't know what made Ash suddenly change gears. Ash learned a lot from Prof. Oak and even got to go to other regions and meet the other professors of those regions and learn about both Mega Evolution and Z Moves, as well as all the different legendaries that there were. Ash also learned how to cook, do first-aid, type match-ups, how TMs worked (though they're mostly irrelevant as you can teach the pokemon the move naturally) and other important information he needed for his journey

"Ash honey you need to get up! You don't want to be late do you?" called Ash's mother Delia from outside the door

A raven haired ten year old groaned and rolled out of bed before getting ready for the day "I'm glad mom came to make sure I left on time" Ash said to himself "I accidentally broke my voltorb alarm clock overnight"

Ash soon came downstairs to find his mother making breakfast "Hi honey, sleep well?" greeted Delia "Yeah, but I broke my alarm again" replied Ash "Not again" groaned Delia "You're father has the same problem" "I wish he was here" said Ash sadly "I know dear, but remember the look on his face when he saw regice for the first time" said Delia "Yeah, he completely flipped" chuckled Ash

Ash quickly finished his breakfast and headed out the door "Bye mom! I'll call when I get to Viridian City" called Ash as he went outside "Alright honey! Be safe!" Delia called back

Ash jogged over to Prof. Oak's Lab where he saw that he was the first one to arrive. However the other new trainers, including Gary soon arrived shortly after "Oh come on!" complained Gary "Problem?" asked Ash innocently "Yeah there is" snapped Gary "You were supposed to sleep in and miss getting a pokemon" "Since when?" asked Ash in disbelief "Always! I'm the one that's supposed to be the best trainer around" said Gary

"That's enough Gary" scolded Prof. Oak "Ash worked really hard to get where he is, maybe if you payed more attention during your studies you would be" "Can we please get our pokemon?" asked Ash "Of course follow me" replied Prof. Oak

Prof. Oak led the new trainers into the lab where he gave out the new starter pokemon "Now sadly I only have one of each starter this time" explained Prof. Oak "But since Ash agreed to be the one to wait if that happened, no harm done" "Ha! Then I'll have the advantage" gloated Gary "Like I care Gary, it doesn't matter if you get a head start or not, it depends on how well we do in the Indigo League" retorted Ash "Whatever" said Gary as he picked squrtile's pokeball

The other two trainers picked up their new pokemon and Prof. Oak gave them all some pokeballs and a pokedex "Ash I know want to get started, so I do have a pokemon that you can have" said Prof. Oak "Really? What kind?" asked Ash "It's a pikachu that I caught yesterday" answered Prof. Oak "and it seems to be stronger than most"

"That's cool Professor, but how's his demeanor?" asked Ash "I think he's just upset right now, but I'm sure you can get him to calm down" answered Prof. Oak "Oh, well here goes nothing" said Ash as he let the pikachu out

'Grrr where's that old man who put in that stupid thing?' demanded pikachu "Will you calm down please?" asked Ash in a calm voice 'Why?' asked pikachu angerly "So we can talk" answered Ash 'Wait, you can understand me?' asked pikachu who was now more confused than angery "Yes, I have both psychic and aura powers that allow me to understand pokemon" answered Ash

'So...is there a reason we're talking?' asked pikachu "Prof. Oak gave me your pokeball so you could be my starter" answered Ash "and I wanted to get to know you before we head out" 'As long as I can stay out of that cursed thing I'm game' said pikachu "That's fine pikachu" said Ash 'Yay!' cried pikachu happily as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder

"Here Ash I put together a special starting kit for you for all the hard work you put in to be ready" said Prof. Oak as he handed Ash a small box that had twice the amount of pokeballs than normal, plus some specialty balls, a National Pokedex, and even a pokemon egg "An egg?" asked Ash in shock "Yes, I know you can handle raising a baby pokemon, but I'm not going to tell you what pokemon is going to hatch from it" answered Prof. Oak

"Thanks Prof. Oak, I better head out and pick up regice" thanked Ash as he headed out 'Regice? But that's a legendary from Hoenn' asked pikachu 'so how can one be around here?' "A poacher captured one, but it escaped in the nearby woods" answered Ash "Me and some of the local pokemon helped me stop the man and bring regice back to full health" 'I'm guessing it decided to stick around because you're friends right?' asked pikachu "Yep, that incident made me realize that I needed to improve my skills and knowledge before I begin my journey" answered Ash

Ash soon entered the woods and eventually reached a cave "Regice I'm here" called Ash 'About time' said regice in a monotone voice as it came out of the cave "I said it was going to take sometime, plus I didn't know how long it was going to take to get my pokemon license" explained Ash 'So this pikachu is your starter?' asked regice "Yep" answered Ash 'Hello there pikachu, I hope we can help make Ash's dream come true' greeted regice 'Uh hi' replied pikachu who was amazed that Ash knew a real legendary "Regice is coming with us pikachu, isn't that amazing?" asked Ash

'No duh' replied pikachu 'Any trainer would do anything to get a legendary' "Well I was more concerned with regice's health, not if it would join me or not" replied Ash 'Anything else before we go?' asked regice "Right, Prof. Oak gave me an egg as a way of thanks for helping out in his lab" answered Ash 'Interesting, I wonder what pokemon it will be' pondered regice "Well it's all white, so I'm not sure" said Ash

Soon Ash was on his way to Viridian City and his next step to becoming a Master. In the shadows a strange teen stands watching Ash go by "Hmm I wonder how far he'll go" pondered the teen "You tell me" replied the pikachu on his shoulder "Shush, we don't want people to hear you talking" scolded the teen 'Sorry' apologized the pikachu

 **Note: Guess who it is? Also no psychic pikachu this time**

 **Listings**

Ash:

Regice- Flash Cannon, Icy Wind, Charge Beam, Bulldoze, Hail, Lock-On, Rock Polish, Endure, Rest

Pikachu (M)- Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Nasty Plot, Dig, Thunderwave, Nuzzle, Double Team


	2. Chapter 2

**What Legends are Made of**

 **Chapter 2**

We now find Ash walking along Route 1 on his way to Viridian City "Hey pikachu what moves do you know?" asked Ash 'Mostly Electric Type moves' answered pikachu "Do you know Iron Tail?" asked Ash 'No' answered pikachu "Then that's the first thing I'm going to have you learn" said Ash 'When?' asked pikachu eager to learn a new move "Once we get to Viridian City, then we can spend a day or two training before heading out to Pewter City and my first badge" answered Ash 'Alright' complied pikachu

'I said to leave and never return' snarled a voice "What the? Who said that?" asked Ash 'A fearow by the sounds of it' answered pikachu "Lets go see, but be quite we don't want to anger them" warned Ash as he snuck closer to see what was going on

When Ash got closer he saw a large fearow and a large flock of spearows glaring at a slightly smaller spearow that looked like it was in poor health 'I wasn't returning, I was foraging' retorted the bird 'and this isn't part of your territory anyway, that much I know' 'Insolent fool all of this land is mine!' snapped the fearow 'it doesn't matter what those stupid pideots say, this is all mine!'

"I've had just about enough of that bird" whispered Ash 'Send regice at them, they'll never know what hit them' suggested pikachu "Good idea" agreed Ash as he released regice in the middle of all the birds 'Assessing situation...' said regice 'What in blue blazes!' squawked fearow in alarm 'Please help me, that big jerk thinks he rules all of this' pleaded the small spearow 'Oh, he does does he?' asked regice angerly 'Yes' answered spearow 'Then I'll have to rectify that' said regice as he fired off a Charge Beam at fearow

'Gaaaaa!' cried fearow in pain 'You think that'll stop me? Think again! Spearow take him down!' 'I think not' boomed a loud voice from above 'Huh? Who dares to...OH MY GOODNESS! LORD RAYQUAZA!' yelled fearow fear when he saw rayquaza above them 'You fearow are in major trouble' snarled rayquaza 'You've been a threat to this area long enough, now you will pay' 'What are you going to do?' asked the fearow with dread 'This' said rayquaza as he came in and grabbed the fearow and then proceeded to fly away

'Ash I have a request, my child is unruly and needs to be taught discipline, and I don't have the time to solve that so I'm asking you to take care of him. But I'll wait until you're stronger to do so, as he will want to fight you for the right to catch him' said rayquaza as he left "Wait... I'm possibly going to get a rayquaza on my team?!" asked Ash in alarm 'I don't know.. it could have something to do with how well you took care of me when I needed help' replied regice

The spearow flock had scattered when rayquaza swooped down and carried off their leader, all except the small one "Weren't you afraid of rayquaza?" Ash asked the small bird 'A little, but I knew he was here to help' answered spearow 'but can I come with? I don't want to worry about finding enough to eat due to my smaller size' "Sure, welcome to the team" said Ash happily as he tossed a pokeball at him and easily caught him

"Now to move on to Viridian City" said Ash 'Think a rainstorm is on its way' said pikachu 'and I don't think we'll make there before it rains' "Then we'll stop and make camp before it does" said Ash "So lets hurry and find a good place to set up camp"

Ash quickly found a nice spot near a river and immediately began setting camp. Just as Ash finished it started raining really hard "Good call pikachu, we could have gotten sick in that storm" thanked Ash 'Thanks, I've always had a knack for these things' replied pikachu happily "Since we're by a river I think I'll do a little fishing before we continue on our way" said Ash "But in the meantime I want to see what spearow knows for moves"

Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned spearow's pokeball and found out he knew the moves Peck, Leer, Growl, Pursuit, Tri Attack and amazingly Drill Run "Wow, those are impressive moves" said Ash, happy to have gotten such a rare spearow even if it was on the smaller side, then said with a yawn "Well we better get to sleep, we still have a little ways to go till Viridian City"

The next day Ash got up and brought out his fishing rod and began fishing 'Any particular pokemon you want to catch?' asked pikachu "No, any pokemon is fine by me" answered Ash

After an hour Ash finally got a bite "Oh I wonder what it is" asked Ash out loud as he reeled in his catch "Look it's a magikarp! Quick pikachu use Thunderwave" called Ash once he saw what he had on the line

Pikachu quickly launched a wave of static electricity that paralyzed the fish, so Ash threw a Net Ball and easily caught it "Good job pikachu, soon we'll have a gyarados on our team" praised Ash 'But they're temperamental, are you sure you can handle one?' asked pikachu "Yeah, if we raise her up right she'll be just fine after evolving" replied Ash

As Ash was packing up his camp he saw a red head fishing downstream, but minded his own business and began heading on his way. That didn't last very long as the red head had hooked an angry gyarados that fired a Hyper Beam at her! Thankfully she dove out of the way, but her bike was trashed "Are you alright?" called Ash as he came running over "I'm fine, but that gyarados is going to pay for wrecking my bike" replied the red head as she sent out a starmie "Starmie use Thunderbolt!"

Starmie quickly fired a blast of electricity that nailed the gyarados really hard, but didn't knock it out. In retaliation the gyarados fired a Dragon Breath attack "Quick use Protect and then use Thunderbolt again" called the red head

Starmie created a barrier that blocked the Dragon Breath attack and then fired another Thunderbolt that fainted the gyarados "Go Pokeball!" yelled the red head as she threw a pokeball, catching the gyarados "Nice catch" congratulated Ash "Thanks, my name's Misty" replied Misty "Say, you wouldn't happen to be from the Cerulean Gym would you?" asked Ash "Yeah I am" answered Misty sadly "But I needed to get away from my annoying sisters, so I left to get stronger" "Would you like to tag along with me? I could always use help in becoming a Master" offered Ash "Thanks, I think I will" agreed Misty

Soon Ash and Misty arrived at Viridian City, but first had to show their ids as there were pokemon thieves around "Hey Ash what kind of pokemon do you have so far?" asked Misty once they reached the pokemon center "I have pikachu, a spearow, a magikarp and a very rare pokemon that I saved five years ago" answered Ash "What kind is it?" asked Misty "I'll tell you at another time, when not so many people are around" answered Ash "Fair enough" complied Misty knowing that was the best course of action with pokemon thieves around

"So what pokemon do you have?" asked Ash "Well I have a staru, starmie, goldeen and that gyarados you saw me catch" answered Misty "I've watched gym battles back home and from what I've seen the Cerulean Gym has more than those there, so why only bring three with?" asked Ash "Those three are mine personally, the others belong to the gym" answered Misty "Plus I wanted to catch some more pokemon anyway and wanted room" "Makes since" said Ash

"What's your plan for your journey?" asked Misty "I mean besides wanting to become a master" "First I'm going to take part in every league of the regions I go to, plus any other competitions I come across" answered Ash "Well from what I hear Alola doesn't have a league at the moment, or anything else like contests" said Misty "I don't plan on going there anyway" said Ash "not unless something comes up" "I'd love to go there sometime, it's full of so many water types" said Misty dreamily

"Well I'm going to train my pokemon for the next few days before going to Pewter" said Ash "Oh, that's actually smart, most new trainers just rush threw things and don't get very far" noted Misty "Truth be told, if it weren't for my special friend I'd most likely be just like any new trainer, or worse" admitted Ash "Sounds like what ever pokemon Ash found straitened him out" thought Misty who went a little pale just imagining how different Ash could be

Over the course of the next few days Ash trained his pokemon hard, but still made sure they were properly taken care of, and it payed off all of his pokemon learned new moves and grew much stronger than before. Regice though didn't get much stronger as Ash couldn't keep it out for very long, so no one would find out he had a legendary on his team so soon into his journey and try to take it from him

Misty was amazed when Ash showed her regice and explained how he first encountered it and slowly befriended it. She was even more shocked when Ash explained that a rayquaza appeared to have picked Ash to train its offspring, but was going to wait until he was stronger to introduce the two "It looks like you're going to have two legendaries at some point" said Misty "I was shocked when rayquaza implied that he wanted me to take his offspring to train" said Ash "But for some reason, I don't think that I'm only going to have just two legendaries"

"What makes you say that?" asked Misty "I inherited both my parents gifts, so I tend to get a gut feeling about things that turn out true almost all the time" answered Ash "Gifts? What do you mean by that?" asked Misty "My mom's psychic, while my dad has the ability to use aura" answered Ash "but both of them aren't very powerful with them" "Wait, your psychic?" asked Misty with slight fear "Yeah, so?" replied Ash "But you're nothing like Sabrina" said Misty

"Sabrina? Oh...right her powers sort of took control, causing her to lose her emotions" said Ash "How did you know that happened to her?" asked Misty "Her father is my mom's brother" answered Ash "and he's been trying to save her, but hasn't had any luck" "You're Sabrina's cousin?!" exclaimed Misty in complete shock "Yes, but I've never really met her as her powers took hold around the time I was born" answered Ash "Well you'll have to face her to earn a badge, so I guess you'll met then" said Misty "So how strong are your powers?"

"Hmmm hard to say, I know they're stronger than my parents, but exactly how much more is hard to say" answered Ash "I can help you answer that" said a voice "Huh?" said Ash and Misty as they turned to the voice

Standing off to the side was a teen wearing a midnight blue outfit with a matching cape and hat, with a pikachu sitting on his shoulder and a lucario standing behind him "Who are you?" asked Ash "Follow me and I'll tell you" replied the teen as he headed into the woods "Think we should follow him?" asked Ash "Sure, why not" agreed Misty

Ash and Misty quickly followed after the strange teen into a clearing deep in the woods and saw a strange ring with a swirling vortex inside it "What is that?" asked Ash "A Hoopa Ring, it's how I came to this world" answered the teen "You mean you're not from this world?!" asked Misty in alarm "Correct, now tell me who do you think I am in my world?" asked the teen as he removed his large hat, reveling his face

"What the!? Your me! but older!" exclaimed Ash in shock "Correct, in my world I am the Chosen One of Arceus himself, this grants me the power to use any legendary pokemon's power and ability I wish, so long as I have seen it before" answered Guardian Ash "Arceus!? You mean the creator of all pokemon and the universe?!" asked Ash in shock "Correct, now I didn't have the ability to use the power of the Chosen One right away, I had to pass a test. But I had extremely powerful psychic and aura powers long before I unlocked my gifts, so I can tell you how strong yours are" replied Guardian Ash "K...so how strong are they?" asked Ash "Not nearly as strong as mine at your age, but are slightly stronger than Sabrina's" answered Guardian Ash "As for your aura, you'd be mistaken for Sir. Auron"

"So why are you in my world?" asked Ash "A friend of mine wanted to" answered Guardian Ash "Friend?" asked Ash "Yes, he's the one in charge of managing our worlds, so he's very important" explained Guardian Ash "Wait but I thought Arceus and the creation trio were the ones who managed our world" said Ash "They do, but they don't have control of the multiverse, while he does" explained Guardian Ash "Oh..." said Ash

"Anyways I need to head home" said Guardian Ash "But not before I take care of something" "What?" asked Ash "This" replied Guardian Ash as he waved his hand and stepped threw the portal

"Huh? Why are we in the middle of the forest?" asked Misty "I have no idea" replied Ash "But we should head back and get some sleep, it's very late"

Note: Yep it was Ash from Ash's Journey Version One

 **Listings**

Ash:

Regice- Flash Cannon, Icy Wind, Charge Beam, Bulldoze, Hail, Lock-On, Rock Polish, Endure, Rest, Shock Wave

Pikachu (M)- Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Nasty Plot, Dig, Thunderwave, Nuzzle, Double Team, Iron Tail, Swift

Spearow (M)- Peck, Drill Run, Leer, Tri Attack, Pursiut, Growl, Steel Wing, Protect

Magikarp (F)- Splash, Tackle, Flail

Misty:

Staru- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Tackle, Harden, Flash, Swift

Starmie- Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Harden, Flash, Swift

Goldeen (M)- Horn Attack, Flail, Aqua Ring, Supersonic

Gyarados (M)- Hyper Beam, Dragon Breath, Thrash, Dragon Rage, Twister, Bite, Leer, Water Gun


	3. Chapter 3

**What Legends are Made of**

 **Chapter 3**

Ash and Misty soon came back to the pokemon center and went to have Nurse Joy take a look their pokemon when two smoke bombs came crashing threw a window "What's going on?" asked an alarmed Ash as the room began filling up with smoke

"Alright, hand over all your pokemon and no one gets hurt" demanded a woman with dark orange hair and a black Team Rocket uniform "No way" said Ash as he sent out spearow "How quite, you think you can stop us" mocked the woman as three more grunts appeared from the smoke "Lets show this little hero not to stand in our way" said one of the grunts "Yeah" agreed the others

Team Rocket sent out their pokemon to attack Ash, this included zubats, rattatas, a voltorb, a nidoran (M) and some ekans "Get ready you two, this isn't going to be easy" warned Ash "Luckily I'm here to help" said Misty as she sent out her pokemon team, minus goldeen as it needs water to be effective

The grunts were terrified by Misty's gyarados, but they had a job to do so they ordered their pokemon to attack. Ash and Misty fought valiantly alongside the other trainers that were in the pokemon center at the time of the attack. The combined effort of all the trainers forced Team Rocket to retreat, but some of them were knocked out during the fight and were arrested

"Thank you so much for stopping those crooks" thanked Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy "No problem, but the lobby is trashed" replied Ash "Don't worry, it wont take long to fix" said Nurse Joy "Now let me heal up your pokemon while you get some much deserved rest" "Thanks Nurse Joy" said Ash as he handed her his pokemon and went to bed

The next mourning Ash decided to head out to Pewter City as well as catch some new pokemon in Viridian Forest "Ash do we really have to go through Viridian Forest?" asked Misty who was shaking like a leaf "You afraid of bug types or something?" asked Ash "Terrified more like it, but yes" answered Misty "Misty, this is the fastest way to Pewter and I want to catch some more pokemon as well" said Ash "Fine..." said a defeated Misty "but I'm not going to be quite about it the whole time we're in there"

And true to her word Misty screamed every time she saw a bug, or thought she did. Ash quickly shut her up by handing her a Repel can, telling her that it will keep the bug types away "Now please go on ahead, I'm going to look for some new pokemon" said Ash with irritation in his voice "Alright, but how will you know where I am?" asked Misty "You're going to stay on the main path right? So that'll make it easier to find you" explained Ash "Good point" said Misty "Good luck finding some pokemon, but please keep any bugs away from me"

Ash quickly headed off into the woods and started looking for any pokemon that interested him "See anything?" asked Ash 'Just the run of mill pokemon anyone can find' answered pikachu "Any stand out to you?" asked Ash 'Mmmm not really, but it's hard to judge' replied pikachu 'most of them are bug types and they grow strong rather easily' "From what I've heard beedrill can Mega Evolve, but they don't really interest me" said Ash "Butterfree are nice and I might get one, but I'm not sure" 'Then get a caterpie' said pikachu 'They're easy to raise'

Just then something came rushing out of the bushes "Hey that's a skorupi" said Ash amazed at seeing a Sinnoh pokemon in Kanto 'Gah!' exclaimed the skorupi as it didn't expect to run into a trainer 'Leave me alone!'

"What do you think?" Ash asked pikachu 'Catch 'em' replied pikachu who jumped off of Ash's shoulder to block the skorupi's escape 'You think I'm going to let you stand in my way you're wrong' snapped skorupi as it launched a Poison Sting attack "Use Dig to dodge and then come up with Iron Tail" called Ash 'Got it' replied pikachu as he preformed Ash's orders

Skorupi got really nervous about when and where pikachu was going to come back up and attack, so it prepared Aqua Tail to defend itself "Strike now!" yelled Ash

Pikachu burst out of the ground right under skorupi and nailed it incredibly hard with both Dig and the quickly followed Iron Tail 'Gaaaaaah!' cried skorupi in pain as Ash threw a pokeball it him. The pokeball shook violently for a few seconds before dinging, signaling a successful capture 'Think he's going to be mad when we let him out' said pikachu "Me two, but lets see what else we can find" agreed Ash

After looking for an hour Ash decided to head back to the main path and catch up to Misty. It wasn't overly hard as he used his Aura Sight to find her location, but he also used his psychic powers to pick up on how much she despised a forest full of bug types. Ash eventually met up with Misty who was resting along a small lake "Find anything?" asked Misty when she saw him approach "I found a bug that's normally found in Sinnoh, but that's it" answered Ash "Ugh...well please keep away from me" pleaded Misty "I'll try" agreed Ash

"Hey what's that?" asked Misty as she pointed to a pokemon swimming in the lake "Let me check" said Ash as he pulled out his pokedex to scan it "Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon, one of the three starters of the Kalos Region. The different coloration suggests that this pokemon is shiny" stated Ash's pokedex "I'm going to catch it" said Misty as she sent out starmie to battle

However the froakie payed no head to Misty or her pokemon, even when she told starmie to use Thunderbolt. Froakie simply used Protect to stop the attack and dived under the water "Smart pokemon" noted Ash "Shut up and let me battle" said Misty who was upset that her attack didn't work

Froakie came out of the water, but it had used Double Team to confuse Misty and her starmie. Ash just watched from the side and was amused with how easy froakie was toying with her "Jeez, I don't think she's going to win this" Ash said to himself 'Even if she beat me, I wouldn't listen to her' said a voice

Ash turned his head and saw froakie sitting next to him with out a care in the world "Misty is just fighting your doubles?" asked Ash in surprise 'My friend zoura helping, but yes' answered froakie "She's not going to be happy once she figures it out" said Ash 'Not my concern' said froakie 'She's not worthy to be my trainer, non of them have been' "You mean you've had other trainers before?" asked Ash

'Yes, but non of them were worthy of my time, so I'd refuse to listen to them until they let me go, or I just ran away on my own back to the lab' answered froakie "You mean you came from Prof. Sycamore's lab?" asked Ash 'Yes, but the last trainer he tried pairing me up with headed out here before I left him with a zoura that didn't like him either' answered froakie "Well I'll let you be then" said Ash as he stood up and went to walk away

'Wait? You don't want to catch me?' asked the puzzled pokemon "It's up to you if you want to come with or not, I'm not going to force any pokemon to do something they don't want to, unless it's to stop them from causing harm of course" answered Ash

Misty by this point had given up and began sulking at the shoreline "You okay?" asked Ash as he walked over to her "No, that stupid frog kept dogging my attacks, or was just an illusion" sulked Misty "so I had to stop as my pokemon got worn out trying to hit it" "That's to bad, a shiny starter is incredibly rare to find" said Ash "Please don't rub it in" asked Misty

Latter that night after Ash and Misty made camp Ash notice a small black and red fox pokemon creep into camp "What's that?" asked Misty "A zorua, they're known to be very tricky and sly little pokemon, and they don't get any better once they evolve" said Ash "I wonder what it wants" pondered Misty "Food most likely" said Ash

'Mmmmm something smells gooood' moaned zoura as she tried to get close to the bubbling pot of stew Ash was making "Nice try zoura, but you have to ask to eat like anyone else" said Ash 'But I'm hungry' pleaded zoura as she used Fake Tears "Fake Tears isn't going to work, so give it up" scolded Ash 'Drat' whined zoura 'so can I have some?' "Since you asked yes" answered Ash as he gave some of the stew

'Ummm this is good' cheered zoura "Glad to hear" said Ash "I still can't get over the fact you can understand them" said Misty 'Urk! He was understanding me the whole time!' thought zoura shocked at the info she just heard

"I have both aura and psychic powers, so it's not hard" said Ash "Can you read minds?" asked Misty "Like the last couple of times you asked, I can only read surface thoughts nothing more" answered Ash annoyed she asked again

'Hey aren't you friends with that froakie?' asked pikachu 'Yeah why?' replied zoura 'Ash told me how he's looking for a worthy trainer, and I think Ash would fit the bill' said pikachu 'Why?' asked zoura 'Does saving and befriending a regice at the age of five or the fact that a rayquaza said that he wants Ash to get his offspring undercontrol by becoming its trainer help' replied pikachu with a slight smug look on his face

Zoura and froakie, who was listening in the grass both jumped in surprise at what pikachu just said "Look it's that froakie" said Ash when he saw him jump into the air "Forget it, I'm not going to try to catch it again" said Misty who was still upset about failing to catch it

'Is it true you befriended a legendary?' asked froakie "Actually yes, and regice insisted on coming with" answered Ash "but I don't have it out very often as it could draw unwanted attention" 'Can I see it' asked zoura and froakie

"Sure" complied Ash as he let out his legendary 'Oh? Are these two new members of our team?' asked regice "No, they just wanted to met you" answered Ash "A skorupi though is" 'Interesting, three non native pokemon in one day...intriguing' said regice who began pondering

'Froakie maybe you should give Ash a chance, he does have a lot going for him' suggested zoura 'I think I'll tag along, but from the shadows first' said froakie "I can hear you two you know, so don't bother trying to come up with a plan or anything" said Ash 'Well I think I'm going to go with him' said zoura 'you should to'

"Froakie, if you want you can come with, and I promise to try to be the best trainer for you as I can be" said Ash 'I think I can live with that, but know if you don't I'm gone' agreed froakie

"Wait, the froakie is going with you!?" exclaimed Misty with anger and jealousy "I can't help it, he's the one who wants to come with me" retorted Ash "I know that, it's just I tried really hard to catch it, and then it basicly comes up to you and asks to join" ranted Misty "plus I'm betting that zoura is going to join to" "Don't worry Misty I'm sure you'll catch some more water pokemon soon" encouraged Ash

So Ash captured both froakie and zoura and then got ready for bed. The next mourning Ash wanted to get some training done, but noticed that the pokeball containing zoura wasn't locked "That's strange" said Ash "What is?" asked Misty "I have seven pokemon, but non of the balls are locked" answered Ash "Perhaps you were granted the right to carry more than six pokemon" suggested Misty "Maybe, but for now I'm going to train my pokemon and introduce them to their new teammates" said Ash

"Alright everyone here's what today's training regiment will be" announced Ash once all the pokemon were acquainted "Pikachu I want you to work on speed and endurance again, spearow I want you to try to learn Gust, regice work on turning Charge Beam into Thunderbolt and work on learning Frost Breath, magikarp try to increase the power behind your Tackle. Finally for you three who are new I want to see what moves you know and other attributes so I know what to have you work on"

As Ash's older pokemon went off to train, Ash watched his new pokemon demonstrate what they were capable of. Skorupi knew the moves Aqua Tail, Bug Bite, Leer, Poison Sting, Fel Stinger, Bite and Shadow Ball; Zoura knew the moves Snatch, Copycat, Double Team, Faint Attack, Incinerate, Extrasensory and Dig; while Froakie knew the moves Bubble, Pound, Quick Attack, Double Team, Dig, Mind Reader, Icy Wind, Toxic Spikes and Lick

Ash was impressed with their movepool, but also saw were they needed to make improvements "Okay, skorupi you need to work on evasion and speed, zoura and froakie you two need to work on endurance and increasing your power output. Plus I want you zoura to try to learn Counter and Pursuit and froakie I want you to try to learn Water Pulse" said Ash once he was done analyzing them

"Wow Ash really knows his stuff" noted Misty as she watched Ash train alongside his pokemon as she trained her own

By the end of the day Ash and his pokemon were exhausted "Get some rest guys" said Ash "you all deserved it" and they did as all his pokemon got stronger and some even learned new moves or were close to mastering them

"I've never seen a trainer take training so seriously" said Misty "Most rookies don't train their pokemon very well, but more experienced or knowledgeable ones do" said Ash "I know what you mean, plus rookies make some rather stupid mistakes" agreed Misty "I should know, I've seen quite a few as a gym leader" "Tell me about them, I cold use a laugh" asked Ash "Sure" agreed Misty

So Misty began telling Ash about some of the most stupid things she's seen new trainers do when they challenge her gym or just in general, much to Ash and his pokemon's amusement

 **Listings**

 ***Means Shiny***

Ash:

Regice- Flash Cannon, Icy Wind, Charge Beam, Bulldoze, Hail, Lock-On, Rock Polish, Endure, Rest, Shock Wave, Thunderbolt (Learning), Frost Breath (Learning)

Pikachu (M)- Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Nasty Plot, Dig, Thunderwave, Nuzzle, Double Team, Iron Tail, Swift, Agility

Spearow (M)- Peck, Drill Run, Leer, Tri Attack, Pursiut, Growl, Steel Wing, Protect, Gust

Magikarp (F)- Splash, Tackle, Flail

Skorupi (M)- Aqua Tail, Bug Bite, Bite, Leer, Fel Stinger, Shadow Ball, Agility

Zoura (F)- Snatch, Copycat, Double Team, Faint Attack, Pursuit, Incinerate, Dig, Extrasensory, Counter (Learning)

Froakie* (M)- Bubble, Water Pulse, Toxic Spikes, Double Team, Quick Attack, Lick, Dig, Icy Wind, Pound, Mind Reader

Misty:

Staryu- Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Tackle, Harden, Flash, Swift, Psywave, Swift

Starmie- Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Harden, Flash, Swift, Confusion

Goldeen (M)- Horn Attack, Flail, Aqua Ring, Supersonic, Water Pulse, Psybeam

Gyarados (M)- Hyper Beam, Dragon Breath, Thrash, Dragon Rage, Twister, Bite, Leer, Water Gun


End file.
